hari minggu siang di musim panas yang membosankan
by StartingAllOverAgain
Summary: di suatu siang di musim panas, yoo youngjae menarasikan hari minggunya yang membosankan.. dan lebih. DAEJAE.


Satu-satunya hal yang kusukai dari hari Minggu adalah aku tidak perlu bangun pagi untuk pergi bekerja. Tapi sialnya aku selalu terbangun pada pagi hari setiap hari minggu, tapi tidak pada hari-hari lainnya. Dikarenakan suara berisik anak-anak yang bermain di tanah lapang belakang rumah, tepat di samping kamar tidurku, mengganggu sekali. Demi Tuhan, hari Minggu hanya sekali dalam sepekan, jadi tolong biarkan aku tidur lebih lama lagi, kumohon.

Hal lain yang seharusnya bisa kusukai dari hari Minggu ialah aku bisa menghabiskan seharian waktuku untuk bermalas-malasan di rumah tanpa melakukan apapun. Tapi seringnya hal itu justru membuatku nyaris mati bosan. Seandainya aku punya lebih banyak uang di dompetku.. aku pasti sudah akan menghabiskan seharian ini untuk bersenang-senang seorang diri, memanjakan diri sebagai bentuk hadiah bagi diriku sendiri yang telah bekerja keras selama sepekan.

Seandainya aku punya lebih banyak uang di dompetku saat ini.. mungkin aku akan berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan, walaupun aku tidak terlalu senang berbelanja. Ah, itu karena aku jarang mempunyai uang lebih untuk berbelanja pakaian atau semacamnya. Tentu akan lain ceritanya jika aku memiliki lebih banyak uang di dompetku, mungkin aku tidak hanya akan melihat-lihat barang-barang yang dipajang di etalase toko, tapi aku juga akan membelinya. Karena aku punya lebih banyak uang di dompetku.

Tidak hanya itu, aku juga akan berburu buku-buku karya penulis favoritku untuk melengkapi koleksi di rumah. Asal tahu saja, aku gemar membaca, dan favoritku adalah Harry Potter karangan J.K. Rowling dan seri triler Robert Langdon dari Dan Brown. Tapi aku hanya bisa membaca dalam format pdf, baik versi terjemahan maupun dalam bahasa aslinya, yang kudapatkan secara gratis lewat unduhan dari internet. Jadi, jika aku punya lebih banyak uang di dompetku, aku akan membeli buku-buku itu dan buku-buku lainnya yang ingin kubaca. Karena sensasinya berbeda saat membaca lewat ponsel ataupun komputer dibandingkan saat membaca kopi fisiknya dalam bentuk sebuah buku.

Hal lain yang ingin kulakukan seandainya aku memiliki lebih banyak uang dalam dompetku adalah mencoba makanan-makanan lezat di restoran terkenal. Selama ini aku hanya mendengarkan bagaimana kelezatan makanan-makanan itu dari teman-teman kerjaku yang mengunjungi restoran itu bersama kekasih mereka. Sementara aku hanya bisa menatap lapar foto-foto makanan lezat yang diposting di akun jejaring sosial mereka, sembari menikmati ramen instan pedas yang selalu membuatku menitikkan air mata setiap kali memakannya.

Selain makan di restoran, aku juga ingin mencoba apa yang dilakukan orang-orang pada umumnya. Minum kopi atau teh di kafe sembari membaca sebuah buku diiringi alunan musik indie yang mengalun dari pengeras suara di dalam kafe. Atau sekedar duduk-duduk dan memperhatikan orang yang berlalu-lalang lewat jendela kaca besar yang mengarah ke jalanan. Atau mungkin aku akan pergi ke tempat karaoke atau menonton film di bioskop seorang diri. Aku akan menonton film apapun yang sedang tayang saat itu. Dan aku akan bernyanyi lagu apapun yang bisa kunyanyikan dengan suara yang menurut seseorang tidak terlalu jelek ini. Mungkin juga aku akan pergi ke taman hiburan dan menikmati semua permainannya seorang diri. Bianglala, komidi putar, _roller coaster_. Dan jangan lupakan membeli permen gula-kapas warna-warni dan es krim rasa coklat dan stroberi, jajanan wajib di taman hiburan.

Banyak hal yang mungkin kulakukan di hari Minggu yang membosankan ini seandainya aku punya lebih banyak uang di dompetku.. apapun untuk membunuh kebosanan ini, dan apapun itu.. hanya seandainya.

Menyedihkan, aku tahu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, karena tidak ada yang mau menemaniku melewati hari minggu yang membosankan ini. Dan lebih membosankan lagi karena saat ini di dompetku tidak ada sepeser pun uang, tidak ada koneksi internet di tempat tinggalku. Dan aku kelaparan, tapi bahkan mie instan pun tidak tersedia di lemari makan dan tidak ada apapun di dapur yang layak untuk dimakan. Hanya ada botol-botol minum berisi air putih di dalam lemari pendingin. Bersyukur saja, setidaknya hari ini tidak ada pemadaman listrik yang biasanya terjadi setiap akhir pekan dari siang hingga sore. Karena jika itu sampai terjadi, tidak hanya mati karena bosan dan kelaparan, aku juga bisa mati kepanasan tanpa pendingin ruangan di Minggu siang yang terik ini.

Hari minggu siang di musim panas yang membosankan. Dan aku hanya seorang diri di rumah. Kedua orang tuaku sibuk bekerja, bahkan pada akhir pekan sekalipun. Ayahku seorang pengemudi bus antar provinsi yang pulang ke rumah setiap beberapa pekan sekali, ibuku bekerja di sebuah restoran ayam goreng yang tetap buka dan justru semakin ramai pada hari libur. Sementara adikku yang cantik merupakan seorang trainee di agensi artis ternama dan menghabiskan akhir pekannya untuk berlatih, kabarnya dia dan teman-temannya akan debut dalam waktu dekat. Sedangkan aku yang pegawai kantoran libur setiap akhir pekan. Teman-teman terdekatku semua menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan beristirahat di rumah ataupun bertamasya dengan keluarga mereka. Hanya aku satu-satunya yang masih melajang, sangat tidak sopan jika aku merecoki mereka hanya karena aku merasa bosan dan kesepian.

Terakhir kalinya aku menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang adalah dua belas tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, aku baru saja lulus sekolah dan mendapatkan beasiswa untuk berkuliah di universitas nomor satu di negeri ini. Di sanalah aku bertemu dengannya, kekasih pertamaku, Jung Daehyun, seorang perantau dari daerah, pemilik suara dan senyuman semanis madu. Dia bukan cinta pertamaku, tapi dialah orang pertama yang secara terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku. Aku tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana hubungan kami berakhir, sejak kapan kami mulai berpacaran.. aku pun tidak begitu ingat. Sudah lama sekali, banyak hal yang tidak terlalu kuingat. Aku hanya ingat dia adalah orang menyebalkan yang selalu mengikutiku kemanapun. Awalnya aku menganggap dia hanyalah orang iseng yang kurang kerjaan, hingga suatu hari dia mengajakku berkencan. Aku tidak memberinya jawaban saat itu juga. Aku tidak memungkiri bahwa aku bukanlah orang normal yang menganggap hubungan sesama jenis sebagai suatu hal yang tabu. Karena bagaimanapun cinta pertamaku adalah seorang pria teman sekelasku semasa sekolah. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan perasaanku saat itu pada siapapun, bahkan tidak pada sahabatku. Karena saat itu orang yang kucintai sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, gadis cantik dari kelas sebelah si putri Kepala Sekolah.

Namun merasakan cinta yang terpendam dan menjalani hubungan dengan seseorang merupakan suatu hal yang berbeda. Aku tidak punya keberanian untuk memulai suatu hubungan, bukan hanya karena kami berdua sama-sama pria, namun karena aku belum siap untuk membuka diri pada orang asing. Selama berbulan-bulan dengan kejamnya aku menggantungkan hubungan kami. Tapi bukan Jung Daehyun namanya jika ia tidak mengambil tindakan terlebih dahulu. Entah sejak kapan, Jung Daehyun mulai berani memanggilku dengan panggilan sayang seperti _baby_ , _honey_ , dan _darling_. Tidak hanya itu, kepada semua orang yang ditemuinya, dia memperkenalkan dirinya, mungkin lebih tepatnya mengaku, sebagai kekasihku. Aku terlalu malas untuk mengkoreksinya, lagipula aku tidak dirugikan dengan hubungan ini, jadi, ya, jalani saja.

Selama hampir empat tahun masa pacaran kami, seingatku kencan kami seringkali dihabiskan dengan makan barbekyu dan minum _soju_ di warung tenda pinggir jalan dekat kampus, ataupun menikmati _chi-mek_ , ayam goreng dan bir, sambil menonton drama di apartemen kecil Daehyun. Di lain waktu setelah gajian, dia bekerja paruh waktu di mini market dekat tempat tinggalnya, Daehyun mengajakku menonton film di bioskop, makan di restoran, kencan norak di taman hiburan dan arena permainan arkade, atau pergi ke tempat karaoke. Dan pada hari liburnya, ia memintaku menemaninya berkeliling kota dengan bus atau metro. Tidak ada tujuan yang pasti, hanya naik dari halte yang satu lalu turun di halte yang lain, atau naik subway dari sebuah stasiun hingga ke pemberhentian terakhir, dan kembali lagi ke titik pemberangkatan awal. Duduk berdampingan di dalam angkutan umum itu, saling berbagi earphone, tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun, daehyun tak pernah melepaskan tanganku yang digenggamnya selama perjalanan itu. Ah, aku ingat.. saat-saat seperti itu membuatku merasa dicintai.

Kalau tidak salah, kami berpisah pada akhir tahun keempat, menjelang kelulusan. Tidak ada kata pisah secara resmi, tetapi kesibukan masing-masing membuat kami saling menjauh. Belum lagi ujian akhir dan skripsi yang begitu menyita waktu hingga kami tak bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk saling menyapa atau sekedar menanyakan kabar. Lalu di pesta setelah acara kelulusan, kami akhirnya punya waktu untuk bicara setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, dia memberitahuku bahwa dirinya akan pulang ke kampung halamannya untuk meneruskan usaha milik keluarganya. Sambil bercanda, dia juga menambahkan bahwa mungkin dia akan dinikahkan dengan putri kolega ayahnya. Tidak, aku memang tidak terlalu mencintainya, aku juga tidak merasa patah hati seperti saat melihat cinta pertamaku bersama kekasihnya, tapi tetap saja pikiran bahwa aku tidak akan bisa lagi melihat orang ini membuatku sedih. Kami telah menghabiskan empat tahun terakhir bersama-sama, pasti rasanya akan aneh jika tiba-tiba dia pergi dari hidupku. Seperti ada yang hilang, begitulah.

Malam itu untuk pertama dan terkahir kalinya kami menghabiskan malam bersama. Entah bagaimana Daehyun menahan dirinya selama ini, malam itu ia keluarkan segenap gairahnya yang selama ini terpendam dan aku tidak menghentikannya, karena aku juga menginginkannya. Di apartemen kecilnya yang sepi, ia mencintaiku seperti tiada hari esok, berulang kali membisikkan "aku mencintaimu" di telingaku, menyentuh dan menciumi setiap jengkal tubuh dan wajahku. Seolah itu adalah hari terakhirnya di dunia dan ia ingin memuaskan diri untuk memilikiku, untuk mencintaiku. Seakan setelah ini kami tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Dan benar saja, keeseokan harinya Daehyun pergi.

Itulah kali terakhir aku melihatnya, ia menatapku dengan mata sendunya, tatapan yang sarat akan kerinduan, meskipun ia baru saja menghabiskan semalaman penuh untuk memilikiku. Namun aku tahu, ia pun tahu, dirinya tidak pernah benar-benar memilikiku. Selama empat tahun kami menjalin hubungan, tidak pernah sekalipun aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya, karena aku memang tidak pernah benar-benar mencintainya, tidak pernah mencoba untuk mencintainya. Karena ia mencintaiku, aku hanya perlu berada di sampingnya, menjadi kekasihnya, pikirku itu saja sudah cukup. Namun aku dengan kejamnya mengabaikan perasaannya. Membiarkan ia jatuh semakin dalam, sementara aku sendiri tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk ikut terjatuh bersamanya, pun tidak berusaha mencegah ataupun berusaha menangkapnya. Bahkan hingga saat terakhir, aku tak pernah membalas perasaannya.

Terkadang aku berpikir, apakah yang terjadi padaku saat ini merupakan hukuman atas perbuatanku yang telah menyakitinya di masa lampau? Mungkin ini karma atas dosaku terhadap Jung Daehyun. Perasaan sepi dan kesendirian yang menyiksa ini, seringkali merasakan kosong dan merasa sedih tanpa alasan. Seolah aku merindukan sesuatu tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya kurindukan. Mungkin aku merindukannya. Mungkin. Sedikit. Aku.. menyesal. Bukan karena telah melepaskannya, justru itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang tepat, membiarkannya pergi.. agar ia bisa bertemu dengan orang lain yang akan bisa mencintainya dan membuatnya bahagia.

Aku menyesal. Bukan karena tidak pernah membalas perasaannya. Tapi karena tidak pernah mencoba. Seandainya aku mencoba sedikit lebih keras untuk mencintainya.. mungkin aku bisa benar-benar mencintainya. Seharusnya aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya. Tapi jika itu terjadi, jika aku mencintainya, hati ini akan hancur berkeping-keping saat ia meninggalkanku. Karena sejak awal aku tahu, apa yang kami miliki tidaklah permanen, tidak ada sesuatu yang kekal dan abadi. ' _Selamanya_ ', itu hanya omong kosong yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang bodoh yang sedang kasmaran. Karena itulah aku melindungi diriku sendiri dengan tidak jatuh cinta kepadanya, sebisa mungkin menulikan hatiku agar tidak merasakan apapun kepada seorang Jung Daehyun, namun dalam prosesnya aku justru menyakiti satu-satunya orang yang pernah mencintaiku. Dia yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah cinta pertamanya, aku telah begitu kejam menghancurkan hatinya.

Hari Minggu siang di musim panas yang membosankan. Dan aku hanya seorang diri di rumah. Tanpa uang, tanpa makanan, tanpa koneksi internet. Bosan, lapar, dan kepanasan. Mungkin karena itulah pikiranku melantur kemana-mana, tiba-tiba saja teringat kembali semua kenangan yang selama bertahun-tahun terlupakan. Memikirkan seseorang yang pernah membuatku merasa bahagia, seseorang yang dengan tulus menyayangiku, seseorang yang dengan begitu kejamnya telah kusakiti. Aku.. ingin bertemu dengannya. Satu kali saja.. untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan kepadanya.

Seandainya aku punya lebih banyak uang di dompetku saat ini.. aku mungkin akan mengunjungi kota kecilnya yang terletak di tepi pantai. Aku akan mencarinya. Dia pernah memberiku alamat orang tuanya, dan kurasa aku masih menyimpannya di suatu tempat di dalam lemariku yang berantakan. Tanpa tahu malu, aku akan menemuinya. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dan mengatakan semua hal yang ingin kukatakan kepadanya selama ini, mengatakan semua hal yang kupendam selama delapan tahun terakhir. Perasaan yang menyiksaku sejak ia meninggalkanku kala itu.

Jung Daehyun, Daehyunnie.. apa kabar dia sekarang? Sudah delapan tahun berlalu. Mungkin saat ini dia sudah menikah dengan wanita pilihan orang tuanya, memiliki anak-anak yang lucu dan manis. Dia seharusnya bahagia. Dia pasti bahagia. Benar, kan? Aku ingin meminta maaf kepadanya.. untuk semua hal yang kulakukan, untuk semua hal yang tak pernah kulakukan.

Daehyunnie.. Jung Daehyun, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena tidak pernah bisa membalas cintamu, aku begitu egois. Maafkan aku karena tidak pernah mencoba untuk mencintaimu, aku terlalu pengecut. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku... Kau berhak membenciku, aku memang pantas dibenci. Mungkin sudah terlambat bagiku untuk mengatakan ini, tapi.. di kehidupan yang akan datang, jika itu memang ada, aku ingin terlahir sebagai seseorang yang mencintaimu, untuk membalas rasa cintamu yang tak tersampaikan. Tidak masalah jika kau tidak mencintaiku, aku pantas menanggungnya sebagai balasan atas dosaku yang tak terampunkan karena telah menyakitimu. Namun, jika kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersatu, seperti yang pernah kau katakan, di kehidupan selanjutnya pun kau akan mencintaiku, semoga kelak kita dipertemukan kembali, dengan kisah yang lebih indah, tanpa cinta yang menyakitkan. Untuk sekarang, berbahagialah dengan istrimu. Kau sudah menjalani hidupmu untuk mencintai seseorang yang tak pernah melihatmu, hanya adil jika kau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersama seseorang yang bisa mencintaimu. Karena kau juga berhak untuk dicintai, karena kau juga berhak untuk bahagia.

Hari Minggu di musim panas yang membosankan. Aku, Yoo Youngjae, hanya seorang diri di rumah. Berteman air mata penyesalan dan kerinduan yang tak tersampaikan..

Dan bangun keesokan paginya pada hari senin merasa begitu lelah. Seolah aku baru saja melakukan perjalanan jauh yang teramat melelahkan,meskipun seharian kemarin aku tidak pergi kemana-mana dan tidak melalukan apapun di rumah. Aku hanya ingin tidur lebih lama lagi.. mungkin dengan begitu, aku bisa bertemu dengannya di mimpiku. Mungkin hanya dengan begitu.. aku bisa membalas cintanya padaku di dalam mimpi.. hanya di dalam mimpi.


End file.
